This invention relates generally to aircraft and more particularly to a life jacket container assembly for an aircraft seat unit. Commercial passenger aircraft include safety devices for use by passengers in case of a crash or ditching, for example flotation devices. Some flotation devices are simple members of buoyant material. Inflatable life jackets, packed in a folded condition, are also used. Such life jackets must be stored in a manner and location so that they will not be damaged during normal operations but can be easily and quick put into use during an emergency. Accordingly, many modern aircraft seating units include a pouch or container underneath the seat cushion where the life jacket is readily accessible to the passenger. Unfortunately, life jackets stored in such an easily accessible location are subject to tampering and theft. Furthermore, it is possible for terrorists to insert weapons or other illegal items into the container.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a storage container for a life jacket which protects the life jacket until use.
It is another object of the invention to provide a storage container for a life jacket which permits observation and inspection of the stored life jacket and its identifying information.
It is another object of the invention to provide a storage container for a life jacket which discourages tampering and theft.